A typical driver airbag is composed of two circular fabric panels that are sewn together along the perimeters to form an airbag cushion. The diameter of each panel typically ranges from 26 to 28 inches. After adding a tether, the cushion is inverted inside out through a hole at the center where an inflator will be installed. When the airbag cushion is fully inflated, the volume typically ranges from 55 to 60 liters, and the diameter of the inflated cushion along the perimeter ranges from 22 to 24 inches, whereas the steering wheel is approximately 15 inches in diameter. This large volume airbag requires a dual stage inflator that provides a high output to meet the high speed dynamic test requirements and a low output to meet the static test requirements. This driver airbag system with a dual stage inflator has created increased cost, weight, and complexity in safety development.